User blog:Bennlimos/HxH Questions
Hi there! I just wanna share some thoughts and questions about Hunter X Hunter. Most of these I already asked on Crunchyroll but they just piled up and I didn't get any feedback so I'm posting them here. Of course, for some of my questions I already have some ideas but I still wanna hear from other fans too. Share your thoughts on each item and feel free to answer the questions. Thanks! 1) In episode 104, the explanation behind Leol's ability didn't make a lot of sense. The narrator said that he must give the person he rent the ability from a favor. And that person needs to confirm that whatever favor Leol is giving is not free and has to be repaid. Flutter was still inside Knov's dimension and unconscious so why was Leol able to use the nen dragonflies? The same question applies when he used the power of Morel's comrade. 2) Creating a "doppleganger" like Hisoka said, will make you run out of "memory." Why did it seem too easy for Morel to make one given he was already low on aura/stamina during when he was inside Cheetuh's dimension in episode 104? I know "memory" isn't directly related to aura but the lowering of his aura while he was inside Cheetuh's dimension should have made him fatigued thus making him lose his concentration and thus making it terribly hard to create a doppleganger. Is it because he uses smoke? But that is still made out of nen right? So does it mean that Hisoka was wrong with his explanation about nen dopplegangers? 3) What did you guys think of Leol's ability? I thought it's very similar to Chrollo's and even more easier to use. 4) It occured to me that the person whose nen is reponsible for manipulating the in-game characters in Greed Island must also be very strong given that that person had been using his/her aura for ten years or more, 24 hours a day! I started thinking about this when Knov figured that Neferpitou is a Manipulator capable of manipulating the entire army of East Gorteau.. 5) I was just watching the GI Arc and it's interesting who created the "Angel's breath/Archangel's breath" card and even the Clone card they used to multiply the card 6x. If Neferpitou claims that recreating skin, like how he healed Meruem, uses a lot of Nen and concentration, I wonder who and how strong those people are who created Archangel's breath and clone cards. I know it's possible they spent longer time than Neferpitou to create the game but with all the information we have so far I can imagine the names which compose G.R.E.E.D. ISLAND must all be terribly strong. And Razor too must be so much stronger in actual compared to when we just saw him playing dodgeball. 6) With Killua's ability and power level during ep 118, who among the members of the Phantom troupe you think he can now overpower? 7) Besides Feitan, what other power or who else can defeat Zazan with her ultra hard skin? How? Please note that Feitan used a blade with Ko but it didn't do anything. 8) During the 287th Hunter Exams, we've seen Hisoka turn other examiners' body parts into flowers and into butterflies. Do you think this ability is another one of his besides Bungee Gum and Texture Surprise? What's your take on this? Thanks and have fun. Category:Blog posts